August Pullman
August "Auggie" Matthew Pullman is the main protagonist in ''Wonder''. He was born with a facial deformity, a combination of Treacher Collins syndrome and a hemifacial microsomia characteristic, which prevented him from going to a mainstream school up until fifth grade, when he enrolled at Beecher Prep. Though he struggled at first to show his classmates that despite appearances, he was really an ordinary kid, he eventually succeeded in proving that there was more to him than meets the eye. He is the son of Isabel and Nate Pullman, and the younger brother of Olivia Pullman. Personality August is quite shy, and happy most of the time. He is creative, and has a passion for Star Wars, and outer space. His favourite planet is Pluto. August does easily get his feelings hurt, though, especially when kids insult him about his face. August is also very smart, and knows a lot about science and outer space. He enjoys learning, and enjoyed playing Star Wars games with Christopher when he was younger. August does easily get his feelings hurt, though, especially when kids insult him about his face. He shows much affection to those he loves, such as Julian. Why You Should Ship Auggie & Julian I know a lot of people hate Julian, but these two literally OWN the book and movie. They truly make the entire story. Reasons to ship Auggie and Julian: # Julian makes an effort to show August around during the school tour. '""Should we take him to the music room?" asked Julian." # '''Julian clearly wants August's attention. '""Come on!" he said loudly, waiting for me to follow him, which I did." # 'Julian is always looking at August. '". . . I noticed Julian staring at me out of the corner of his eye." # '''Julian was going to go as Jango Fett for Halloween originally. In the beginning of the book, Julian asks Auggie who his favorite Star Wars character is, and Auggie answers "Jango Fett." Auggie was going to go as Boba Fett in the book as well. Boba is Jango's son. Julian is clearly Auggie's ''daddy.'' # Julian was named after a boy who Julian's grandmother met. The boy and his grandmother kissed. Julian is a representation of Julian's grandmother, and the boy she kissed is a representation of Auggie. Julian and Auggie are clearly soulmates. Pets [[Daisy|'(Darth) Daisy']] The Pullmans' first dog. August cared deeply about Daisy. She cuddled with him and cheered him up when he was upset. However, she passed away as she was an old dog. Bear The Pullmans' second dog. He is described as a small, black puppy who is adopted by the family after Daisy passes on. August is seen to develop a close bond with him as well, giving the pup his name. R.J. Palacio on August "I'm not sure why I found it so easy to get into the head and heart of this ten-year old boy. I wasn't born with what he has, and I don't know anyone who was. In that way Auggie is unlike anyone I've ever known. And yet in just about every other way he's like every other child in the world. So while I can't know what it's really like to walk in Auggie's shoes, I can try and put myself in his situation, and that of his sister and his parents and his friends. I've always loved the underdogs of the world. And I've always admired those who can pull themselves up by their bootstraps and march on. I love Auggie's pluck most of all." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Beecher Prep